


100 words, caught in a maelstrom

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, by way of an apology?</p>
<p>I promise I am still trying to make this better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words, caught in a maelstrom

He had never needed anyone.

His life had been filled with cool, hard, reliable reason and logic and he had known his way around in it.

Now he was hopelessly lost in a maze of feelings, alien, dark and frightening.

Clawing at Lestrade so that he wouldn’t drown in them was a horrible thing to do to the man. Knowing it didn’t mean he could stop, nor did it make it any better. Seeing Greg suffer threatened to drag him down further. Still he couldn’t stop.

So he held on for dear life, hoping against hope reason would eventually return.


End file.
